My eyes
by Rehgai
Summary: My name? Undecided? My future? The same. Unloved I am, and death hangs over my head. I've accepted that I don't belong, but then, and angel came into my life. This is our story, through the eyes of a cat my eyes. COMPLETELY REDONE! STICK WITH MY FANS!


My story starts, plain and simple, in this small, plastic rectangle, about 4 feet by 3 feet, with walls way over my head. My age must have been still counted in months, and only single digits at that. There were other kittens entrapped in that see through prison with me, a 'pen' being what the human's called it, and little humans often were seen viewing into our homes. Personally, I felt it was a breach of privacy, but then I noticed they wanted to take home the kittens home, so I figured that I can let it slide... for now. It wasn't as if _I _would be chosen. I wasn't fortunate enough to be the 'pick of the litter', and was often by-passed for that pet you want to get a hated relative.

I wasn't your average kitten, you see. The water bowl the adoption workers often kept full revealed that I wasn't like the others. After the 'incident', as I called it, my fur, once a fine midnight black color, was singed to the skin in some parts, and now more of a stormy gray color. My ears aren't normal, the tips are burned off, leaving an uneven ending, and my tail, once beautiful and fluffy, has become something like a worm, or a rat's tail! My meow, not adoringly musical, reminds hearers of the great thunders in the sky.

My fate has been decided. Because Humans have turned me this way, I've turned my back on them. My fear of unacceptance has long since turned to anger, and any hand who approaches me often isn't left unscratched. Because of this, my life has been narrowed down to three days, and soon, the beauty of the world will reject one of their rejects. They need room for more fluffy, adorable, adoptable kittens, and I guess I just take up room. Doesn't matter. This is my life, and I've learned to live and let live.. even if it means death.

But, I never expected him.. He came that faithful day, hours before my end. I had decided to rest, unsure what the other side would hold, and took up a small corner, away from the others. They ignored me, and I ignored them. They knew I could take them all on if asked to, and so, we lived in two separate worlds, yet stuck in the same cage.

Suddenly, and eruption of "Pick Me"s and "I'm the One"s and "Look at how Cute I am"s let me know that a new visitor, potential owner, had shown up. It seemed foolish how the others yelled, since their words fell onto deaf ears. Humans spoke human only, though us Felines were fluent in many of the Human's language, some Birdish, some Fishish, and, of course, Doggish. Humans were too self-center to take the time to realize the world around them and hear the beauty of the Earth, so they couldn't, and probably would never learn the words of the rest of the world.

As I broke away from my thoughts, I notice the lack of calls, and was about to look up from where I was curled when gravity suddenly failed me and I went upwards, instead of the usual downwards motion that I was used to, like trying to escape and falling onto the hard floor of the center. Trust me, me and gravity were old friends. The fact I was defying it meant only one thing- I was being picked up.

I couldn't stand for that, and went on the defense as I was turned to face a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Instantly, the claws where out, and I opened my mouth wide.

"Are you a flippen idiot?!?" I hissed, ears flattening back onto my head, "You have grabbed the wrong kitten, Bub, so release me back into my cage so I can spend the next few hours in peace!" Upon realizing this human, like all the others, would never understand Feline, I hissed again, and bit and clawed and tried to get him to release me, but to no avail. He held me in his strong, gentle hands until I was panting, and then I went slack. Then, he spoke in a gentle voice.

"What a feisty little kitten you are. Bet if you were faced with a dog, you'd mess him up pretty badly, am I right?" I couldn't stop the poof of fur that came with the complement, and my chest started vibrating with a loud, obnoxious purr. The man giggled, wiggling his fingers, before he said I something I heard all the time, but never thought I'd hear directed to me, "I'd like to take you home.."

If a cat could gape, I would have done so now, but I couldn't, so I let out a thunderous meow, more like a roar I've been told, in which the man's smile widen, before he said, "I think that means, Yes, right?" Before I could reply, he was off towards the entrance. I had seen many kittens heading that way, but this would be my first time, and I wondered, what actually happened over here?

There was a small, open area, and a woman behind a window. She saw me, and I recognized her as a worker here, and hissed as she raised both of her eyebrows and slid her glasses up her nose, before saying, "Um, hello sir. That.. uh.. Kitten has some.. problems with.. Humans.." Oh, she was most likely the one to mention how long I've stayed here so I could die. She was a pure bred female dog.

"This kitten hasn't shown me any aggression.." The man's voice came from above me, and I looked at his hand, were tiny pinpricks of blood were slowly welling up. At the woman's "Um hmm?" I figured she saw them to.

Quickly, he amended, "Not too much trouble. I've been through worse.. and.. he is just so adorable!" Suddenly, he pressed me to his cheek and rubbed his face against my fur, a sign of affection. It was sort of comical, the way Window Woman gaped at this show of insanity, since I was the farthest thing from adorable as you can get! Before she could say anything, he quickly said, "So, this is the cat I want, and you're the woman I have to adopt him from. Where are his papers?"

Window Woman actually fell as she got up the get the papers, and both I and this lunatic of a man laughed, though Lunitic quickly stopped and asked if she was alright. Either way, the injury was dished out, and so we both accepted our glares from her before she turned away with a huff and walked to get the papers. Then the human did a strange thing.

As he bent down to sign the papers, he put me on his shoulder, and I instantly started sniffing around. His hair, pokey like a porcupine, was multi-colored, yellowish and brown, and I could feel his spine under my paws, meaning he was most likely thin. He smelled interesting, a bunch of different, though not unpleasant smells, and I couldn't help but like it. I noticed there were weird textures under my paws, but before I could investigate more, a slightly large, but still gentle hand lifted me off his back, and returned me to his arms.

The forms were done, and I was his. He had no name, none yet at least, and I didn't either, so we left, and I wondered- I thought my life was over? Is this a prolonged end? Or.. a New Beginning?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Welcome to the return of "My Eyes" THIS IS MY A/N so you should skip this if your done. In short, my inspiration, KC, died a horrible, terrible death a week after my first A/N. I was devastated, and couldn't touch this story, until Cracker, a kitten so underweight he was the size of a kitten that still needed it's mom, and had eye problems, and is now a healthy, adolescent black cat in love with our other, much older cat, Dac, and often battles our puppy, Misty. Blame Cracker for the inspiration, and KittyLuv! She is often found harassing me, and I would recommend checking out her stories. Deadly Nightmare has a small portion of my work in it. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME DO THAT KL!

Oh, if your new, guess who the owner is!


End file.
